Arawn the unrestrained wildness
by Remvis
Summary: Arawn is a person who likes helping out everyone in Valoran, but when people start cutting down trees and poaching in the Kumungu jungles, his home, he becomes the summoner of Nidalee to represent the jungles and put a stop to it. NidaleexOC, submits OC summoners.


Sometimes the only way to ensure peace is to create a little chaos. My name is Arawn, coming from the words that mean unrestrained wildness. If ever there is something that I do best, it's holding situations together while causing others discomfort.

My goal in life is to ultimately help people with their problems in this world, and I guess that the only way to do that is walk around from place to place, helping here and there, until your name grows a legend.

Tribes in the north revere my advice to them, as I have studied agriculture for a long time in my travels. The honorable city state to the west heeds my advice in their politics, and their greedy politicians can do nothing about it due to the chaos I cause for them while showing the king what he should do for the betterment of society. The peaceful Isle off of the coast, Ionia, constantly dealing with warfare from other countries, and I help them sustain themselves in times of need with my magic. The lands to the south, filled with jungles and the wild, that is where I make my home, or at least did up until this point.

I recently received a message from the Institute of War, saying that they need me to help preserve the peace in my home, the Kumungu Jungle, from the City state of Noxus. Damn Noxians, they used to stand on the representation of individual strength. Anybody who could provide for themselves, anyone who could fight for themselves, they were all equals, as long as you had individual strength. At least, that's how they were up until a couple of years ago.

Randomly they set up war against the Ionians, surprisingly enlisted the aid of the city of Zaun, who created poisons for Noxus during the war. Singed, the madman Chemist from Zaun, used his poisons on Ionians and Noxians alike in the war. After it was over, a man named Jericho Swain, a tactical genius, showed up and took the reins on Noxus, steering them away from their old ideals of individual strength, and more towards the idea that any form of strength was worthy of respect. This led to many people leaving Noxus, and a lot of unrest, but now the city state is crueler than before, using any method it can to get further in life than the other city states.

The Institute of War sent for me to join them as a summoner to stop Noxus from being able poach the species in my home jungle. Since I'm one of the only people who would even consider it a worthy effort, I suppose that I'll have to come to the aid of the people once more.

After packing some of my things from my house, I looked around. Resting on my bed was my old friend, the leader of the cougar pack in the forest. Due to my magic, I was easily able to discern what it wanted to tell me. 'So you are leaving now, unrestrained wildness. I expect that you will represent us well, the evil ones you call poachers are only going to be coming more and more if you fail, ruining the life cycle of our dear jungle.'

"Of course dear friend Gunju(Wild cat). You have put your trust in me for the past seven years, ever since I came at the age of ten, and you can continue to put your trust in me now."

'Very well, I will keep order in the jungle during your absence. And do see if you can meet up with a member of my tribe. The human that came as a babe 15 or so years ago has also gone to the Institute to fight for our freedom from the oppression of the poachers.'

I smile, there were those few times where I interacted with Nidalee when she was younger, and at that point in time she didn't know a thing about magic or humans. She had a special kinship with a certain color magic, green magic, which is only present in those you are deeply invested in nature and the powers of the natural world. Nidalee was able to use her green magic to turn herself into a cougar, her being raised by them for so long allowed a link between the two races in her being. When I started meeting with her I began to teach her the human language, for convenience in case she ever had to interact with other people. When she turned 14 she had mastered the language and went off on her own again, and I haven't seen her since then.

*Line Break*

The Institute of War is by no means small. At least 4 buildings devoted to keeping city states living quarters apart, and multiple fields for training and honing abilities. Another two building devoted to magical learning for summoners and schools of learning on other subjects, for those who have free time and wished to learn about politics and how to do taxes, etc.

I made my way down to the main building, where I was greeted by a summoner with red robes, signaling that they were an aid to the counsel. "Hello Arawn, my name is Tyson, I'm assuming that you chose to join us here?" I nod my head in affirmation. "Well then, I'll be your guide to the summoning hall, and I'll brief you on the situation."

As we started walking, he explained to me how the different city states, not just Noxus, had been cutting down trees of the Kumungu jungles and poaching wild animals, as well as many other atrocities to nature. "Recently, we had someone come to the League willing to be a champion for the Kumungu jungles so that these things would stop. However, each Champion is assigned one specific summoner who also supports their cause. All of the potential summoners here, while appreciating the thought behind the cause, didn't wish to devote their efforts in the League to it. Essentially the dilemma is that this new Champion doesn't have anybody wishing to be her summoner, which is where you come in."

I notice that we begin to approach a doorway, and I say, "Very well then, who is it that I have the honor of being the summoner of?"

We walk through the doorway, and I see someone that I recognize instantly as I hear Tyson say, "Arawn, meet your champion, Nidalee, the bestial huntress."

**Alright people who read this, tell me what you think. I decided that the first chapter wasn't going to delve into much detail, just laying down the basics. I also started to write this story on a whim, so if any of you want to pm me to talk about the story and help me develop it, that would be great. Also, I am accepting OC Summoners, give me age, name, gender, champion, and if they are romantically involved with anyone, this includes their champion. This story is my OCxNidalee, so if you want to keep reading go ahead, and please review. Thank you and have a nice day ~Remvis**


End file.
